Miracle Water
by LoudandCrazyPop
Summary: After long years of waiting for the one, Paul finally imprinted. But the fact that shes fighting against the love that they both feel for each other has him running around in circles. Not to mention how she has such power that makes Paul even more curious about her. Can he break down her walls & make her accept the love that he wants to give her? Can she forget her past and move on
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey people,_**

**_This is my first Twilight fanfiction and I'm new to this website, so I'm sorry for anything wrong happening. This is a imprint story about Paul, so please tell me what you think._**

* * *

The only sound that could be heard were the usual noises that came from nature; the chirps of birds, the crunches of leaves, the sound of the wind. Paul felt relieved that there was nothing out of the ordinary on his patrol with Sam. There was rarely anything wrong or dangerous when doing patrols, but the memories of the times when something did happen made him happy that nothing wrong was happening now.

That was, until he heard someone.

His wolf ears perked up at the sound of what seemed to be a frustrated groan, followed by a splash of water. He knew it wasn't Sam, the alpha being on the other side of the forest doing his rounds. Paul quickly sniffed the air to find that it wasn't a vampire either. It was a softer, more human smell. He knew he should of just walked away and forget about it since the source of the sound wasn't a threat. But he found him and his wolf curious.

**_What's up, man?_** Sam asked through pack mind.

**_I heard something, but it's not a vampire. I'm gonna go check it out._** Paul replied honestly.

**_Alright, be careful,_**Sam warned.

Slowly, Paul crawled towards the source of the sound. The noise of water soon filled his wolf ears as he got closer and closer to the river. He hid behind the huge forest trees and bushes as his yellow wolf eyes scanned the area.

It was when he caught sight of a females bare back that he wanted nothing more than to howl. She stood in the middle of the river, her back towards him, topless. She had raven black hair that sticked to her wet back and ended in the middle of it. Paul found himself eager to see what she really looked like.

He soon got his wish when she turned around, completely oblivious to the snooping wolf, and raised her hand, palm facing the water, and wiggled her fingers. He watched in amazement when the water began to rise towards her palm before she quickly flipped her hand,

which had the water rushing in the direction she was pointing towards.

He was stunned.

It was then that he decided to finally look at the girls face.

She was stunning.

She had bright blue eyes that were framed in almond shaped eyes covered in eyelashes. She had a narrow nose and a pair of perfectly pink full lips. Her long black hair was covering her breast which seemed to be nice and round and perky.

Paul found his wolf whimpering and purring at the sight in front of him. He then felt his world expand, seeing things at a different view. There was a sudden light around her, making her glow like an angel. Everything that was on his mom before, all the worries he got suddenly shimmered and vanished as he saw this stunning girl.

That's when he realized that he had imprinted.

He didn't know this girl, didn't know anything except the fact that she somehow controls water, and he felt nothing but warmth in his belly and love in his whole body as he gazed at the beautiful creature a few feet away from him.

The sound of water splashing brought him out of his thoughts as he watched, at the last minute, his imprint leap into the water. Paul found his wolf whining at the fact that she was out of his sight. His wolf became more distressed when she didn't come up for air in a long while. He didn't hesitate to leave his hiding spot and walk towards the river, stopping at the edge of the river.

He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw her burst threw the water, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she gasped for air. She quickly pulled her hair back and opened her eyes to only look at her watch on her wrist and smile smugly. Paul let a purr rumble through him when he saw her smile. It was magnificent.

At the sound of his purr, she looked up quickly and saw an abnormally huge wolf standing at the edge of the river, watching her. She gasped in shock and fright before relaxing. She didn't quiet know why she was relaxing, but her muscles loosened and her shoulders dropped when she caught sight of the wolf present.

_Well_, she thought,_ he's not really a wolf. He's way too big_. She knew what he was, her sister having told her before she moved to the west side of the country. The fact that he was a man should've alerted her more, being topless and all, but she just couldn't help but feel . . . Comfortable?

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Paul closed his eyes briefly at the sound of her voice. It was light and husky, not high pitched like other girls. It was music to his ears. It was better than fucking music, he thought.

"Shouldn't you be . . . Busy, doing your . . . Rounds? Or whatever?" She asked, remembering little parts of her sisters warning.

At that, Paul quickly opened his eyes before nodding slowly. He was beyond confused as to how she knew that. She shouldn't have known that.

"Then go on. Shoo, nothing to see here. Go do more of your . . . Protecting or whatever." She ordered, making a move to get out of the water herself.

Paul made no sign of moving as he stayed put and watched her get out the water, finding out that she had a short skirt bathing suit on. He watched as she quickly tugged on a top, flipping her hair over her shoulders once her torso was covered. She turned around to see that the werewolf was still sitting there, his eyes shinning as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked blankly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her tummy as she saw the wolf.

She received no verbal response, only causing Paul to take a few steps towards her, him not being able to stay away from his soulmate.

"Right, well, I'm . . . Gonna, go and let you continue with your business. It was nice meeting you, mister wolf. Bye."

Paul frowned at her words. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to be near her 24/7. He wanted to know her, to be with her. But she obviously didn't want to be near him. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched his imprint scurry away from him, and deeper into the woods. His wolf sneered at the thought of her running around in the woods alone. She could get hurt.

He soon found himself behind his imprint, following her closely. She would glance behind her and give him a confused look before hurrying her pace and walking faster. The action didn't slip by Paul and he actually found himself hurt at the fact that his imprint wanted nothing to do with him.

"Could you please stop following me?" She asked, spinning around to face the stalker wolf once they were out the woods.

Paul took the decision to phase then and there. He tugged on his cut offs before straightening up, standing tall and muscular. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened and her mouth parted as she took him in. He was all muscular and sexy. She couldn't help but feel her face heat as a blush creeped on her cheeks. Paul found it adorable.

"What's your name?" He asked her, causing a hum to rumble through her as she heard his voice for the first time.

"Crystal." She answered. "Yours?"

Paul grinned, "I'm Paul. How do you know about shifters?" He asked.

Crystal smirked, "that's for me to know and for you to maybe find out. Bye Paul."

With the wiggles of her fingers, she turned and left. Paul's wolf whined and whimpered when she was out of sight. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to be in her presence for the rest of his life. What's more was that he didn't know where she was going or what she'd be doing. That didn't settle well with him. He wanted her to be okay.

_Fuck,_ he thought, _this is no what I expected._

* * *

_**Review? Thoughts about what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey people,**_

_**this is a really long chapter with a lot of details. i know some of you may be asking "why did she put so much so fast? In just the beginning?" But I know why and don't worry, there's a purpose.**_

_**Also, I've decided to changer her name to Kai instead of Crystal. I hope that's okay.**_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sam exclaimed as he tightened his grip on, Emily who was sitting on his lap.

Emily rubbed his back soothingly, which had him calming down instantly. She smiled gently in Paul's direction who smiled back in gratification. But there was a ping of sadness in his eyes as he looked around the table and saw that Sam and Jared had both of their imprints in their arms. Now that he had found his soulmate, he wanted her as close as possible. But, she, for some reason, didn't seem to want that.

"What do you mean she knows?" Sam asked Paul more calmly.

Paul shrugged, "I don't know how much she knows but she knows about shifters and patrols." He said honestly.

"But how?" Sam asked, more to himself more than anyone.

"Well, where is she? We want to meet her." Jacob asked, patting his best friend on the back.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that Paul had huge anger management problems. Not to mention that he has a reputation of sleeping around with skanks only for his benefit. They all wanted to meet the other part of Paul. They wanted to see the girl who had no choice but to put up with it and love it because that was her other half as well.

Paul sighed sadly before replying, "I couldn't bring her. I don't know, but it was like she didn't want to be near me. I know she felt the connection but she was fighting it."

Everyone's mouth turned into a 'o' shape in understanding. Especially Sam, Emily and Leah. Sam knew how it felt to hold back and fight the urge to be with your imprint. He didn't want to hurt Leah but he didn't realize that by holding back on his rightful mate, he was hurting all three of them. So he gave in. He didn't know how it would feel if it was the human fighting the imprint though. But he knew how Paul felt. And it feels 100% awful.

"Well, do you know her name? Maybe one of us might know her or something?" Embry suggested with shrug.

"Kai." Paul answered dreamily, loving the way her name just rolled off his tongue.

"Man, you are so whipped!" Quill yelled, making a whipping noise in extra effect to prove his point.

"Am not." Paul lied.

He knew that was bullshit. His inner wolf growled at him for not admitting it since they both knew that they would do anything to make his mate happy. To see her love him the way he loved her.

"Yeah, okay." Quill said sarcastically.

"Wait, does she have blue eyes? Black hair?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why, you know her?" Paul asked, a ring of jealousy rolling through him that his pack brother knew his imprint more than he.

Seth shook his he's and shrugged at the same time, "not really. She transferred to La Push just a week ago."

"And how do you know this?" Leah asked her brother.

"The guys are always whispering things about her. There's a bunch of them that hit on her daily too. I mean, she's hot so she's the talk of the school."

Seth jumped slightly when a growl came from Paul. It was only then that he realized his new an all, Seth didn't know as much as the others. He certainly didn't know much about imprinting. But he knew right away when Paul's eyes darkened and he continue to snarl at him that he probably boulder have called Paul's imprint hot, much less say all the things about guys hitting on her.

"I'm sorry! Paul, calm down." Seth begged, putting his hand up in a submissive manner.

"Paul, relax. He didn't know." Jacob said, carefully putting a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Has she gone out with any of them?" Paul asked as he tried to calm down. Even though his body was still shaking as his wolf was trying to take control.

"N-no. She always makes up some type of lie to get out of it." Seth stuttered nervously.

Leah had scooted a little closer to her brother but everyone knew that it took a lot to calm Paul down when his wolf comes out. None of them wanted to know what it would be like to control him about his imprint. That would just be disastrous.

Paul grunted before plopping back down in his seat. He thoughts Seth's words over in his head. He was over joyed that his imprint hadn't gone out with anyone. He was even more glad that she didn't care about the guys hitting on her. But he couldn't help but wonder why? She was beautiful, flawless. She should've picked at least one guy to go out with her. Even though his wolf growled at him for thinking this he knew that something wasn't right. She was fighting the attraction between the two of them only to find out that she's fighting the attraction between everyone else.

"I'm gonna take a walk." He said grumpily.

No one stopped him as they knew that he needed to let out some steam. As soon as he walked out Sam and Emily's, he let his wolf take over before dashing into the woods. He could still smell her scent. His wolf sniffed the air and before he knew it, he was following it. He knew he'd seem like a stalker, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with his imprint. He wanted her so badly.

While Paul was on his way, Kai was in her room, her phone pressed to her ear as she listened to her sister on the other line. She couldn't help but smile. But it was bittersweet as she recognized that it was her fault that her sisters and her had to separate do her stupidity. What made it worst is that they all want through so much because of her mistakes.

"That's great, Delilah." Kai said softly.

Delilah paused in her rant before sighing softly, "what's wrong, Kai?" She asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Kai gasped, trying to be dramatic to lighten the mood.

"Because I know you. Come on, spill."

Kai giggled at her sister. Oh, how she missed her. Kai looked up at the sky through her window to see million of stars. She wished a shooing star would shoot down so she could wish for everything to go back to normal. She hated her life now. Two of her sisters hated her and won't talk to her while the only one who doesn't hate her is in the south side of the country. They're all separated. One of the four sisters on one side of the world. Kai was on the west, Delilah south, Fiona north, and Lucy east. It wouldn't have to be like that if Kai had opened her eyes and see that she needed help.

"How's Lucy and Fiona?" Kai asked suddenly which caused Delilah to stiffen a little before sighing.

"They're good." Delilah replied curtly.

"So you've talked to them?"

"Yes, Kai, I've talked to them. Look, I know where this is going, and I'm going to tell you right now they're still mad at you. Neither of them are ready to forgive you. I'm sorry, Kai."

"It's okay. I mean, why would they forgive me? I tore the family apart."

Neither of them knew that Paul was outside, listening in to their conversation thanks to his great sense of hearing. There were a lot of perks of phasing and becoming a wolf.

"Stop. Stop right there. You know it's not your fault." Delilah stayed firmly.

"Yes it is. If I had just opened my eyes you guys wouldn't have –"

"Stop Kai. It's not your fault, it's Derek's. what e did to you was way put of line and dangerous and stupid and unforgiving. No girl should ever be treated like that."

Paul tense up at the words that were spoken on the other line. Who the full was Derek? What the fuck had he done to his imprint, his angel, his soulmate? The thought o someone hurting his mate made his body tremble with rage. He didn't even know he was growling and snarling at the though until he saw her figure peer out the window curiously, having heard his snarls and growls.

Paul watched as her eye brows scrunched up in confusion as she still had the phone pressed to we ear. Her eyes were scanning the area before they spotted a dark figure on the forest. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was the same wolf from earlier. Paul. But why was she sighing in relief? She wasn't suppose to feel like this. She promised herself before she moved to the south that she wasn't going through the heartbreaks of men. Yet, she couldn't help but lie being around this one. She felt . . . Safe in his presence.

"Hello? Kai, are you still there?" Delilah's urgent voice came from the other line, making Kai snap out of her thoughts but still stay at the window, not breaking eye contact with Paul, much to his liking.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kai said to her sister.

"So, did you see any of those shifters I warned you about?" Delilah asked, not knowing that shifter had already imprinted on her sister and was outside her bedroom window.

"Uh, yeah, actually. When I was practicing this afternoon, there was this grey one. His names Paul. He, uh, I don't know." Kai informed her sister, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

She didn't know why Paul was stalking her so much. He had taken a great interest in her but she didn't know why she felt the same way. It took literally everything in her not to act on the feeling but she had to. She wasn't going through this again. She just couldn't.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know?" Delilah asked.

"He, uh . . . He's standing outside my widow, DeeDee. I would've thought it was creepy but, I don't mind. I'm not sure why." Kai answered honestly.

"Shit. Kai, he imprinted on you. You're his soulmate!" Delilah screeched, causing Kai to wince before pulling the phone away from we ear.

Paul's ears perked up at the sound of his angels wince. He scanned her face before seeing that she was okay. His fence body relaxed when he saw that she was looking at him in confusion again as she talked on the phone. He didn't mind her looking at him in confusion. As long as she was looking at him with those sparkling blue eyes, he was in cloud nine.

"What the fuck is imprinting? What do you mean I'm his soulmate?" Kai asked after she told her sister to stop screaming.

"If a wolf is lucky, he finds his soulmate. It's called imprinting. Every shifter has one, but not all of them finds them. You were both made for each other. It's a very tricky thing, Kai. Congrats."

Paul grinned as he heard Delilah's words. Even though he was curious as to how she knew all that, he didn't care. He was happy that she approved and was congratulating Kai on finding him. Delilah was obviously Kai's sister and they obviously loved each other very much. So, to have Delilah congratulate her was great.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not anyone's soulmate. I am done with men. You know this Dee." Kai exclaimed ignoring the fact that the wolf was still outside.

Paul felt his heart sink. She was done with men? Why? What had happened to her that she was so traumatized? She couldn't be done. She had to be with Paul. She had to live happily ever after with him. If not, he didn't k ow what he'd do.

"Kai, you need to let this go. Don't let Derek control your life." Delilah said softly but sternly.

"I can't, Dee. It wasn't just Derek. He was the worst but there was Kevin and Joe. Remember them? All my relationships have ended the same. Me in the hospital."

Paul howled, not even caring about anymore. This was unacceptable. His angel, his beauty had been in the hospital because of her past relationships. There are a million ways for that to happen, none of them good, but he could only think of one reason. She has been beaten in all of them. Abused. The thought made him go crazy. How? Why? Who and why would someone do that to his angel.

_**What's wrong?**_ Sam asked immediately at the sound of Paul's howl.

_**Everything.**_ Paul answered.

Sam and the rest of the pack saw into Paul's mind to see what he was talking about. They all gasped in shock before agreeing that it would be best to let him handle this one. If they interfered, things could get bad.

"Shit, Kai. Is he out there. What was that howl?" Delilah asked hurriedly.

"That howl was him. Why, what's wrong?"

"He heard you, Kai. He heard us and he's pissed. A pissed wolf is not good." Delilah rushed out.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me." Kai said, a ping of worry going through her as she felt Paul's hurtness. It was odd.

"Kai! You're the only one that could calm him down! Go the fuck out there and fucking calm him down!"

"No Delilah. I'm not going. I'm not going to be involved with any men."

At this, Paul was raging and fuming. He wanted to rip someone's head off. Not just someone but preferely Derek's.

"Kai, if you don't get out there an control your man, I'll tell mom and ask her about what she thinks about all this." Delilah smirked.

"Bitch." Kai mutter under her breath. "Fine. I'll go. I fucking hate you."

"Love you too! I'd tell you to tell him I said hi, but I'm sure e already heard me."

Kai hung up the phone right after. She didn't even bother saying bye. How dare her sister threaten her with telling their mother! She, no doubt, was still pissed at Kai. Another reason Kai hated her life. Mother Nature had told Kai to not get into any trouble. This was the last chance she got at something good. But there was no doubt in Kai's mind that Mother Nature would find out soon. She'd have to ask Delilah for help about keeping it quiet. Delilah could probably stall it by asking the living to not say anything to anyone, Delilah being the earth one had the power to communicate with animals and plants. She was also the closest to their Mother Nature.

"Hey Paul." Kai said when she was standing in front of him. He was breathing heavily and his canines were out.

Paul soon felt him and his wolf relax at the sight and sound of his imprint so close. He lifted his huge head before seeing her right in front of him. She was smiling softly and even though he had just met her, he knew that it wasn't a fake smile. He had that type of feel of her. He knew.

"Hey, uh do you mind shifting back? It's kinda hard talking to you like this." Kai asked, shrugging sheepishly as she did.

Paul nodded, which made Kai giggle. She found it hilarious that a wolf was nodding with her. Paul grinned at the sound of her giggle before shifting.

It was when he felt a cool breeze at his general area down there that he noticed that he forgot to bring cutoffs. Only the supernatural couldn't see what he had and humans would see him completely naked. He didn't mind, but he didn't know how his imprint would act or think. When he lifted his head, he saw that she didn't even seem to notice. She was acting as if he was actually clothed. His eyebrows pulled together.

What was she?

"It was when Kai cleared her throat that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, how much of the phone call did you hear?"

"Enough." He growled as he remembered why he had gotten mad in the first place. His wolf wanted out again, to destroy things but when they caught sight of the angel in front of him, nothing mattered anymore but her.

"Do you wanna come in?" Kai asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

This is exactly why she didn't want to come out here. This is exactly why she didn't want to be near him. She knew this was gonna happen. Damn Delilah.

At the suggestion, Paul nodded eagerly. She smiled, because she couldn't help it, before nodding once and turning on her heel, walking towards the house, Paul trailing right beside her.

He could smell her scent. It was a smell so good, so strong, so magnificently yummy. It was like raspberry with the hint of rain. It was so hard to explain it, but it was so good he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't help but inhale deeply, his eyes fluttering shut as he shoved the smell in his lungs. Oh god, he thought, she's perfect.

"Do you want tea? Coco? Coffee?" Kai asked as she walked towards the cupboard.

She couldn't help the feeling of wanting to do something for the man who was supposedly her soulmate. Maybe they were made for each other, but she didn't want to be. Wait, no, maybe she did. No, no she didn't. She couldn't. That was it; she couldn't. She only had one chance at fixing everything and proving herself to her mother and sisters. She couldn't and wouldn't get sidetracked and mess up because of her "soulmate".

"Coffee please." Paul grinned, watching as she moved around the kitchen with ease. He couldn't help but picture them in a house of their own, her cooking breakfast for them and the pups she would give birth to.

"So, uh, explain the whole imprinting thing to me? Delilah didn't tell me much." Kai said, giving Paul his coffee as she sipped on her tea.

"She pretty much told you everything. But I think you should know that it's not right to fight it. For both our sakes." Paul said gently as he reached for her hand slowly, not wanting to startle her.

Kai of course wasn't startled. She felt safe around Paul. Safe and comfortable. She gasped when Paul's hand touched hers, feeling sparks fly from her fingers all the way to her arm. She never felt like this before. She never had that feeling. All of this was so new to her.

"And how do you know I'm the one?" Kai asked, slowly looking up to look into Paul's brown eyes.

"Nothing matters when I'm with you. You became my whole world when I first laid eyes on you. You're my life now, angel. You're my everything."

Kai felt tests brimming through her eyes. She wiggled her fingers under the table to make her tears go back from where they came from. The words he just said were something no ones ever said to her. It made her swoon and her heart flutter as butterflies tugged in her belly.

"Paul . . ." She sighed, shaking her head. "You have to understand; I-I'm not the one. I can't and won't be "the one" for you or anyone. I'm sorry."

Even though the words had came out her mouth, for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to release her death grip on Paul's hand. It was like the tiny part in her brain was telling her to let go, that she'll ruin everything if she lets herself fall in love again. While most of her rain and all her heart was telling her that shed be stupid and dangerous if she let him go and not accept each others love.

"Why?" Paul asked softly, his thumb softly stocking her knuckles soothingly.

"B-because I've been in love before, Paul. And let me tell you, it never ends good. There is no happily ever after for me. I'm doing both of us a favor." She whispered in a husky voice. No matter how much she wiggled her fingers, she couldn't seem to keep her tears away.

"No, angel. Come here baby." Paul cooed.

He tugged on her hand which made her easily slip out o her chair and into his lap. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder and hid her face on the crook of his neck. He couldn't bare to hear her say such things about herself. Why would she think that he didn't deserve to be happy? Why would she ever think that it was best for the both of them to not live each other? It wasn't possible.

"Shh, no. Don't ever say that, angel. Don't ever put yourself down."

Paul was sure that if his pack members were here, they'd be shocked and annoying. Shocked to see Paul act so soft and caring towards someone and annoying as to them giving him hell about it. But he didn't care. As long as his imprint was with him, nothing mattered.

She was his world.

* * *

_**So, what do you people think? Like, no like?**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people,_

_I'm sorry I took a while updating, but I've been in a lot of stress form my mom and whatever. But, it's all sorted and I have to say that I'm glad about the feedback this story is getting. I love it! Here's a picture of what I picture Kai to look like. . _

_I was in sort of a rush when writing this, so if there's anything wrong or mistakes, please forgive me._

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning with strong arms around her waist and the sound of purring. She blinked a couple of times before carefully lifting her head and seeing a huge muscular man behind her. That's when she remembered the events of yesterday.

Right after she had let herself cry on Paul's shoulder, she remembered falling asleep. She didn't remembered telling him that it was okay for him to stay. She didn't like that. He had no right to. Just because she felt comfortable opening up to him like she's never done before doesn't mean that he could stay over.

But she also didn't like how she felt content and happy in his arms. Kai couldn't help but notice that she didn't have nightmares last night like she did almost every night since her sisters and her were separated. She vaguely wondered if they have any trouble sleeping like herself. But she knew damn well they would never tell her. Maybe Delilah would if she asked her but she didn't want to push into her sisters new life anymore than she was.

Kai sighed before extra carefully pulling the blankets away from her body. She slowly raised her body from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping wolf that claims to be her soul mate. _Great_, she thought,_ just another thing to worry about._

Quickly making her way to her closet she picked out the first thing she saw and put it on in record time. She was just about to put her shoes on when she heard shuffling and whimpers coming from her bed. She paused in her process of putting on her shoes, her back hunched over as she stood on one foot. She watched as Paul tossed in turn, his face cringing in distress while he patted the empty space next to him that Kai had left. Kai seemed to stop beating as she waited what would happen next. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Paul take her pillow and hugged it close to his chest.

She felt her chest tighten and her eyes soften as she thought that that was the cutest thing she's ever seen in her life. How can such a strong and intimidating looking man be so soft and cute? But that was the thing, because he was so strong and intimidating, she was afraid that he might do something to her. She didn't know him, she didn't know anything other than what little was explained to her yesterday. This guy could be dangerous just like her psst relationships had been. She suppose that she could always just end it if things ever did go to that level, but what if she fell in love? She couldn't end her past relationships because she thought that she was in love. She thought that it was just a bump in the road that the couple could get through.

But she was wrong.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she put on her shoes before quietly running to her front door, grabbing an apple and her bag on the way out. She ignored the tightness in her chest as she made her way towards the woods where she would spend a few near the river before going to school. She pursed her lips when she remembered that she was probably in the same school as Paul. Hopefully she would be able to avoid him, seeing as he hasn't noticed her in the two weeks that she had been going. But that was most likely not to happen now that he had already imprinted on her.

Kai signed before taking a seat on a log at the edge of the river. She took a huge bite out of her apple before throwing it to the side. She giggle at the thought of Delilah scolding her if she had been next to her and see Kai throw the apple carelessly on the floor._ Oh_, she thought, _silly earth_.

She wanted to practice, but she would have to do it by a far, seeing as she couldn't get wet. So, she pointed a finger towards the river before feeling the blood run through her veins and towards her finger. She twisted and turned her finger, seeing as the water raised and twisted and turned just like her finger. She was just about to shoot it towards a rock when she heard a twig snap behind her.

Gasping, she quickly lowered her hand and shot up, trying to appear completely normal. When she turned around she was greeted by a wolf. But it was too big. It had brown fur and yellow eye, his eyes staring at Kai in fascination and curiosity.

Kai groaned, ''oh god, another one?"

Jacob only stared. He knew who she was. He remembered seeing her in Paul's thoughts and he remembered how Paul had told the pack that she controlled water when he was over at her house last night through pack mind. This was the famous Kai.

''How many are you are there?" Kai asked, expecting Jacob to answer.

Jake shifted, completely forgetting that he was naked. But Kai just seemed to ignore it, as if she wasn't in front of a naked guy.

''There are about eight of us. Seven guys and one girl. You're Kai, right?''

''Yeah, Kai. And you are . . . ?''

''I'm Jacob, Paul's best friend.''

At the mention of his name Kai stiffened in attention. It was when she realized that he wasn't really around that she cursed the way her body was reacting. Seeing Jacob smirk only informed her that he had seen her reaction to her mate's name.

''Well, it was nice meeting you Jacob, but, i'm, uh, gonna be late for school.'' Kai stuttered as she bent down to pick up get bag from the ground.

''Where's Paul?'' Jake asked, pursuing his lips as he tried to contain his laughter when he saw Kai blush and trip over herself at his question.

''How am I suppose to know?'' Kai snapped, irritated with herself and with Jacob at the fact that she was acting like this.

''Well, you're are his imprint, so I just assumed –" he was cut off on his sentence when Kai stepped closer to him, poking his chest in anger.

''Well, don't assume. I don't care if I'm his imprint, I want no relation between the two of us. I'm no ones' free as a bird and shit. Got it?''

Kai seemed shocked when she saw Jacob smirked, but tried not to show it. She was expecting as reaction more . . . wide eyed? Surprised, maybe?

Kai huffed before bending strapping her bag securely on her b shoulder and stomping her way passed him, making sure to nudge his shoulder. It didn't really work since name was stronger and taller than Kai.

''Keep telling yourself that, darling. You're so gonna cave into the Paul love.''

Annoyed by his comment, Kai turned around and was faced to Jake's back. She spread her fingers and palm faced the river before wiggling them and moving her hand above Jake's head. He didn't notice the big ball of water above his head as she squeezed her hand into a fist, watching as the water splashed all over makes head. He gasped before turning around to a smirking Kai.

''Bye, Jacob.''

Paul woke with a jump, his chest vibrating as it rattled with the Lloyd and fast thump of his heart. His forehead was covered in sweat as his body was tangled in sheets. He looked to his right to see that it was empty. She wasn't there anymore. He knew that she wasn't there, that that had been the reason for his abrupt awakening. But he somehow wished that he was wrong. He wanted to wake up to her by his side. But that wasn't possible.

He sighed before running a hand through his hair. He used his wolf senses to quickly check if she was nearby and when he got nothing, he knew that she had probably went to school. It hurt Paul inside that his imprint had to angel out of her own house just to get away from Jim. He would've liked to think that after the emotional session that happened yesterday, she was willing to give it a try; to let him love her and to embrace it. But that didn't happen either.

Seeing as there was no point in staying put, Paul quickly got up and made his way towards his house where he would get ready for school. After the long shower and change of clothes, Paul drove his truck and parked where he saw his pack mattress standing near their own cars in the parking lot. Quickly shutting his door, Paul made his way towards them, only to realize that Jacob is wet.

''What happened to you?'' Paul asked, pursuing his lips in am attempt not to laugh at the soaked wolf.

''You're imprint, that's what happened.'' Jake responded through gritted teeth.

At that, Paul stiffened before looking at his best friend with a stern look. ''What the hell did you do?'' He growled.

''Me? Your imprint splashes water all over me and I did something to HER?'' Jake exclaimed, shocked that he was getting blamed for being wet when it was clear that Kai has quiet a temper as well as her imprint.

''You must've done something –"

Paul cut himself off when he caught a wiff of her scent. He turned around to his left to see her making her way towards the school entrance. She didn't look his way, but she knew that she was being watched. She could feel that push and tug in her chest and belly that made her want to run and jump into Paul's arms. But she refrained from it.

''Kai!''

Kai swore under her breath before turning around to see Paul running up to her. She looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the pack starting at her and Paul. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Jacob, his soaking wet form, glaring at her. Served him right.

''What?'' She asked when Paul stood in front of her.

She had made the horrible mistake of smelling his cologne. It was musky and delicious. She had to claw her palm into fist to be able to stand her ground so she wouldn't jump him right there. She couldn't.

''Why did you leave?'' Paul asked, not bothering to keep the hurt from his voice.

Kai's eyes involuntarily soften and her heart clenched at the thought of her hurting him. She didn't know that she meant so much to him. But he couldn't, he didn't know her. For all he knew, she was as killer or rapist or something.

''I had things to do.'' She answered vaguely as she put her hands in her pocket and cleared her throat.

''Oh?'' Paul asked, as he arched an eyebrow at her. Hen wanted an explanation. He wanted to know what was so important that she had to be sneaky and leave him without informing him.

''Look,'' Kai started, ''you may think that I'm your imprint. But I'm not. I can't be. I'm not looking for a relationship and you already know why. Just because I opened up to you yesterday doe not give you the impression that it's gonna happen again. I think its best if you just forgot about me.''

And without anything else being said, Paul watched as Kai turned around swiftly and marched inside the school building. His heart broke into pieces and he thought that his whole world was about to end right then and there. But what he didn't know was the Kai was feeling the exact same thing.

* * *

_I hope you like it! I loved writing it. _

_Remember, more reviews, faster updates! Got lots planned!_


	4. Chapter 4

Paul twitched and tapped the desk with his fingers repeatedly while his head ran through pictures of Kai. He didn't pay any mind to the teacher who was teaching up front, or to his pack mattress who was paying close attention to their short-tempered pack mate. He could only think about his love as she was in class on the other side of the school. She was desperately trying to concentrate on her class instead of the shifter who was think about her at the moment.

A growl rumbled within his chest as his head and chest ached with every single second that passed. Kai was all he could think about. Her words kept running through his head. He didn't want to know of she meant it or not. He never would have thought that he'd so much trouble with his imprint. He always thought that they'd call in love with each other and he will protect her from evening and everything. And then, he'd live happily ever after.

But that obviously wasn't happening.

''You alright man?'' Jacob asked quietly so he wouldn't get in trouble for speaking in class.

''No.'' Paul snapped, running a hand through his hair as he tugged on it.

''Do you know why she's acting like this?'' Leah interjected, curious to this whole situation.

She kinda knew how Paul felt. She knew how it felt top love someone and have them not love you back. It was kinda the Sam situation with Sam and Emily. She loved Sam but he loved Emily. Its not like he had a choice, really. She knew that but she still couldn't help but blame feel heart broken and blame the world. But she was curious as to who this girl was. She had heard, like the rest of the pack, what Kai had said to Paul. That was just plain mean and hurtful. But she couldn't help but give the girl credit for her attitude and ability to get a guy away from her. But it was still mean what she said to Paul.

Paul didn't answer Leah, not wanting anyone to know about his mates past. It still made his blood boil and the urge to rip someone's head off he kept his thought clear though before anyone of his pack mates to grasp anything.

''Maybe you should just give her time?'' Embry suggested, though it came pit more like a question since he didn't know how Paul would react to his idea.

''I don't want time. I want her to love me the way I love her.'' Paul grumbled more to himself than anyone.

Everyone heard it though and they couldn't help but feel bad for their pack member. They've never seen their toughest and meanest friend on edged and messed up as he is now. They were extremely worried; they didn't know how long this girl was gonna last with pushing Paul away, but they hoped she would give in soon.

Lunch time didn't take long to roll in as the pack sat in their usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at Paul as he sat there, his food untouched and his leg jumping up and down under the table. But they soon twirled their heads, Paul being the first, to the table where Kai was sat.

She was seated by herself, looking out the window. They could smell her from across the cafeteria as they all tried to hide they're groans of pleasure. She smelled like raspberry and rain. It was a unique scent. They all cringed away when they heard Paul growl warningly, him barring his teeth at them. They all cursed themselves when they forgot to hide their thoughts.

''Fuck off,'' he growled.

''Sorry,'' was mumbled all around as they looked away immediately.

Paul huffed before he turned his head to stare at his beauty again. She was still staring out the window, a distant look on her face. He wondered what she was thinking about, but he knew it couldn't be good since he felt a pain in his chest from the connection they shared. It only made him want to run over to her and cradle her in his arms to comfort her. But he knew she wouldn't allow him, even if she secretly wanted him to.

Kai sighed heavily as she stared at the sunny sky. She vaguely wondered if she could make it rain so badly that school would have to be over. She didn't want to be here after the horrible morning she had. Kai found herself regretting what she said to Paul, and the look in his eyes only made it worst for her to bare. She had the urge to turn around and run into his arms and apologize for being so mean to him. But she couldn't if she wanted to stick to her promise and not let any guy get in her way of impressing her mother.

She suddenly turned her head when she felt someone sit across from her. She groaned out in annoyance when she saw Chad, the dick head who couldn't take a fucking hint. She was about to stop giving him hints and act worst then she did this morning to her soul mate.

''What do you want now, Chad?'' Kai asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

''Don't be like that beautiful. I just wanted to have a little chat.'' He said, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

Kai rolled her eyes at the guy in front of her, having no idea of the table full of shifters who were trying to hold back a very angry Paul.

''Paul, calm down.'' Seth said, being the only one who wasn't helping out with keeping Paul from shifting.

At that, Paul snapped his head towards the youngest member of the pack, his eyes turned dark yellow as he tried not to let his wolf come to the surface.

''How the fuck am I suppose to be calm when shed rather talk to that jack ass then me.'' Paul snarled, his canines almost out.

''Remember when I said that she didn't go out with anyone?'' Seth asked, receiving numerous nods for him to continue, ''well this is an example. Chad has been trying to get her to go on a date with him since the day she enrolled here. She always turns him down.''

Everyone gapped at Seth before turning their heads in Kai's table. Paul more eager then everyone else to see if it was true that he wasn't the only guy she seemed to hate.

''So how bout it?'' They all heard Chad ask, using their wolf senses to their advantage.

''No.'' Kai replied immediately, making the pack snigger.

''Aw, think about it. You and me making out in the dark movie theaters.'' Chad grinned.

Kai made a disgusted noise as Paul dug his nails into the cafeteria table. He wanted nothing more then to slit Chad in the throat. What the fuck was he thinking?

''And that's gonna make me change my mind?'' Kai asked sarcastically, a snort escaping her lips as she rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't it? Who wouldn't love to make with the Chadster?''

Kai made a gagging sound at the fact that he had just used a line that would be in a 80's movie.

''Okay, first of all, that was just gross. Second of all, you need to get it through that thick skull that I will never go out with you. That's not something I think someone would a brain would do. And third, tell your friends to stop hitting on me too, because I'm not going out with anyone. Got it? Good, not get out, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch and I can't do that when your face is in front of me.''

The pack immediately roared in laughter at the end of Kai's speech. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them but they paid no mind, seeing as they were used to being center of attention. Kai turned her head to the sound of laughter only to lock eyes with a grinning Paul. She blushed before looking away and staring down at the table, knowing that he had heard the whole thing. Chad on the other hand was glaring at both Kai and the table of shifters, wondering if they were laughing at him but quickly dismissed the thought since they were on the other side of the cafeteria.

''You'll regret that.'' Chad hissed, getting up to leave.

''I honestly doubt that.'' She muttered.

The pack continued to roar with laughter as Chad passed their table to go back to his friends. Paul couldn't help but stare at his imprint in disbelief. She was feisty and that just turned him on even more. But a rush of proudness went through him at the fact that she can take care of herself. But then again, he didn't want her too take care of herself. He wanted to take care of her.

''Wow Paul, she's just full of surprises.'' Quil laughed, clapping Paul on the shoulder.

''I know.'' Paul said admirely.

''What if I go over and talk to her?''

Everyone turned their heads to gape at Leah. She was the most better and sulky person on the pack, which was understandable. But what wasn't understandable was why she would want to put herself in Kai's company. She never pout herself through anyone else's company, so why Paul's imprint?

''Uh, s-sure.'' Paul stuttered, a little wary to his pack sister going over to talk yo his love.

Without another word, Leah made her way towards Kai at the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to stare at the girl I'm disbelief. No one has ever straid from the pack table, so it was quiet a shock. Especially to Kai when she saw Leah take a seat in front of her.

''Uh, hi?'' Kai said, her voice laced with confusion.

''Hi. You're Kai, right?'' Leah asked even though she already knew her name.

''Yup,'' Kai said as she looked at Leah through squinted eyes.

''Well, uh, I'm Paul's friend and -''

''Oh, you're one of the shifters.'' Kai said in a low voice so no one else heard her. She knew how super naturals had to hide their powers. She wasn't stupid.

''Yeah, well, I wanted to know whats your deal?'' Leah snapped, done with being friendly to this girl who seemed to be selfish and bratty. She knew that she was hurting Paul and yet she acted as though she didn't care.

Kai, however, was not affected by Leah's outburst. She had known by the vibe that leash just seems to radiate that she wasn't going to say anything positive. I mean, how could she? Kai hasn't really made a good impression on ant of them. Buy then again, she wasn't there to make anyone's standards. Well, except for mother nature.

''Whatever do you mean?'' Kai asked sweetly, her hands folded together in front of her.

''I mean, what's with you being a selfish little brat? You know Paul has no choice but to love you and you make it your mission to make it difficult for him. That's not fair.''

Kai frowned, ''who the hell do you think you are to be criticizing me and my actions. You don't know me or half the shit I've been through.''

''I don't need to know you to tell that you have a nasty attitude-'' Leah started, but was soon cut off by Kai's laugher.

''I have a nasty attitude?'' Kai laughed, ''I'm not the one attacking a girl I hardly know. I'm not the one walking around with a permanent frown. And I'm sure as hell not the one who makes everyone around me feel uncomfortable. So please, don't judge me before you judge yourself.''

Leah, along with the pack, sat shock as they heard the end of Kai's speech. No one, not even Sam nor Emily, have talked to Leah like that. I mean, they were always thinking it, being extra careful to hide their thoughts. But never did anyone come out and say it. But this little girl was brave enough to stand up to Leah. It was an amazing site. Paul couldn't help the grin of proudness that stretched on his lips.

''You don't know what I've been through. I have the right to hate the world.'' Leah mumbled as her eyes darted everywhere but at Kai.

''Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I couldn't care less, but if your gonna hate the world, stick to the world. Don't charge your hate on me.'' Kai said, her eyes softening just a little as she saw tears at the brim of leans eyes.

She could tell that Leah was a tough girl. She wouldn't doubt that means never cried a day in her life, but she felt sympathy for her. Kai, out of anyone, would know what its like to hate the world. So she knew what it was like to be in Leah's place.

Kai sighed before wiggling her fingers in front of Leah's face. The tears that were about to fall from her eyes disappeared. Leah gasped quietly before darting her eyes to Kai's.

''Thanks.'' Leah sniffed.

Kai shrugged, ''no problem. Its kinda my fault.''

''Wow,'' Leah breathed out. ''Paul is such a lucky fuck.''

''I'm not sure about that.'' Kai sighed, her shoulders slumping at the memory of this morning.

''Just . . . give him a chance. He's really hurting, Kai. You're hurting him.''

''He doesn't know me. I don't know him.'' Kai insisted.

''That can change. If only you open up and just give him a chance, you'd see how great everything would turn out.''

Just as Kai was about to respond, the bell rang. She didn't even hesitate to bend down and grab her bag from the floor and getting up to leave. She didn't even say goodbye to Leah, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. She, unfortunately, had to get past the table of shifters to get out of there. She felt every single one of their eyes on her when she walked past. She felt like they were all assessing her, judging her. It reminded her of all the times where her relationship details sent around school and everyone looked at her like she was stupid and crazy. It made her feel worthless.

''Kai!''

She speed up her pace and continued to fast walk towards the double doors. She didn't know why, maybe because it was the way her breathing was getting deeper sand heavier or maybe the fact that memories and flashbacks were running through her mind. But whatever it was, it made her sprint through the crowd of people in the hallways and through the double doors that lead her to the outside. But she didn't stop there. She ran so fast and so far that she ended up in the woods instead of going home.

Kai fell on her knees all of a sudden when she was out of breath and her tears wouldn't let her see anything. Her hair was all over the place and she felt the dirty earth around her.

''Well, well,'' a disgustingly grunted voice cooed from somewhere. ''I didn't expect such a delicious snack to be delivered to me.''

Kai's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. She didn't know where it was coming from and she couldn't see anything as it was a gloomy day, as always, and no sun was out and the shades from the trees weren't helping her.

''Wh-who's there?'' She stuttered out, her voice shaky from fear.

There was a flash of something from her left. She looked in that direction before seeing nothing was there. Her head snapped in different directions before a startled screech left her lips when a pale face was directly in front of her.

She scrambled back, her foot kicking fiercely to get as far away from the horrified man with black eyes. She didn't get far,m however, when her back bumped into the bark of a tree.

''Aw, don't be frightened darling. I won't hurt you . . . yet.'' The man sniggered.

Kai gasped when she saw fangs grow from his mouth. Her eyes grew wide in panic when she realized that this man was a vampire.

_Well, shit, this is the end. _


End file.
